What are You Running From?
by Mischeif never fully managed
Summary: Sasuke & Naruto have always hated eachother. Everyone knew it. But after they share a few things, they begin to change. But will the pressure froced apon them make them crumble? Or will it only strengthen them? AU & swearing
1. The Same Question

**Ok, this story is based mostly off UchimakiPro's 2 videos, Boku ga soba ni iru - UchimakiPro and KIMI NO TOKORO - UchimakiPro, they are excellent…the videos and UchimakiPro. I encourage all to watch their videos.**

"Everyone says you always seem like you're running! But no one can ever figure out what you're running from! Maybe the next time you think of doing this to someone you should ask yourself…WHAT THE FUCK AM I RUNNING FROM?" Naruto shouted angrily at Sasuke.

Naruto seemed to calm down a little bit.

"What are you running from?" He asked more seriously and defiantly calmer.

"'What are you running from?'" Iruka Umino read to the class. "What do you think the author means when he makes the female protagonist say this to the man she has been in love with for literally half of her life?"

A few kids raised their hands. The rest weren't paying attention in the least. Iruka hated being one of the teachers of the last classes of the day.

"Really guys? I know we only have thirty minutes…" He started.

"Twenty seven minutes, fifty three seconds & twelve milliseconds." Naruto said automatically.

"Fine. Since you have all the answers Naruto…Answer the question. Or at least give it your usual half try." Iruka said irritated.

Naruto shrugged.

"The author made the female protagonist say that because she really does not understand why her lover is trying to run away. She had given him all that he asked and never showed even in the slightest just how much his neglect hurt her. She feels that all her sacrifice should be put to good use, hence being, he doesn't leave her. She is implying that he has no reason to run, or for that matter anything to run from. She sincerely believed that her running through fire & over glass would make him happy. But in all actuality he would probably have been more happy if she had said 'Cut the shit & don't make me work so hard for your affection.' But she was only interested in pleasing him. And actually, later in the book, twenty ninth chapter, page five hundred seventy nine, paragraph five, sentence sixteen, says 'I will never get why she never told me that my might is crippling her.' and when he says that he's saying that he knows that she is hiding her hurt, even from the start. Yet he keeps pushing her till she says something, or commits suicide. So, to answer your question, she means that she genuinely doesn't understand his motives." Naruto explained with an air of extra intelligence that no one had seen before.

Naruto looked around, everyone, even Iruka, had dropped jaws and were staring at him as if he had finally figured out how Sakura could have been born with pink hair.

"What?" He asked innocently and genuinely confused.

"Umm…nothing, that is exactly correct." Iruka said, taken back.

He walked to the front of class.

"Why are you running little brother?" Itatchi mocked, as I ran away from the beast that no longer could be classified as a human… could barely be classified as a thing.

I didn't answer him. I just kept running with all my might. I had to get away before he got me. A hand grabbed my should, Itatchi had gotten me… he got me… he got…

"Mr. Uchiha! Wake up!" Iruka shouted, shaking Sasuke Uchiha's shoulder.

Sasuke woke with a start and looked at the angry teacher half groggily.

"I'm sorry. I had to stay up late last night with the school budget. I'm sorry." Sasuke lied.

He finished the budget in three minutes, it would have taken less time if the teachers that were trying to fix it hadn't screwed it up so hard.

"Student counsel excuses only go on for so long. Detention, after school, room…" Iruka started.

"Seventy three." Naruto finished.

He didn't have detention that day but he knew the room number by heart.

"Good. Then you can accompany Mr. Uchiha there. And stay."

"Hey! I'm just good with numbers. I'm sorry for that."

"Two days."

Iruka walked to the front of the room. Sasuke groaned as Naruto rolled his eyes. Naruto was used to it… Sasuke had only ever had detention twice, both times he got to leave after the first three minutes for "student counsel" stuff. Sasuke had a feeling he wasn't going to get out of this one easily.

The bell rang. All the students ran from the room excitedly. Naruto & Sasuke walked normally, like they were in a hurry. They dropped their stuff at their lockers and headed to room Seventy three. They walked in the room. No one was there so both the boys sat down in desks.

"So…how's Student Counsel?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

"Just because we're in detention together doesn't mean that we have to pretend to like each other like we do in front of Sakura." Sasuke informed him dryly.

"Sorry, I just got bored. I'll just listen to my ipod."

Naruto pulled out his black, orange & blue ipod, put the wrap around head phones on & pressed to play.

It took Sasuke a moment to realize that he knew the song that was blasting far to loudly to be safe from Naruto's ipod. Sasuke tapped Naruto's shoulder. Naruto pressed pause, took off the headphones & turned to look at Sasuke confused.

"You like Black Veil Brides?" Sasuke asked, super confused.

"Yea. They're awesome, why?" Naruto asked, confused to why Sasuke was so interested.

"No reason. I, ummm, I just have never met anyone that knows that band. I really like them." Sasuke replied, trying to stop himself from the inevitable flashback.

"_No one knows that stupid band Sasuke!" Itatchi yelled at his seven year old brother._

"_Yes they do!" Sasuke yelled back desperately._

"_You will never find a person who knows that band!"_

"_Fine! If you believe that, I won't make out with anyone until I meet someone that knows this band. And that person is the first person I will make out with! I promise with all my being and with all my honor!"_

"Ok then. Do you want to listen to it with my? I brought my speakers." Naruto smiled.

"Um, sure, yea, great."

Naruto got two small speakers out of his jacket pocket & hooked them up to the ipod. He pressed play. After a few seconds Sasuke started singing along with the lyrics quietly.

"I've lost all faith in this blurring light Stay right here we can change our plight! Storming through this, despite what's right!" He sang (yes he screamed the screamo lyrics.)Then Naruto joined in the singing."One final fight, for this tonight(Whoa! )With knives and pens, we've made our plightLay your heart down, the end's in sightConscience begs for you to do what's rightEveryday it's still the same dull knife! Stab it through and justify your pride! One final fight, for this tonight(Whoa! )With knives and pens, we've made our plight(Whoa! )I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held tried your best... turn out the light, turn out the final fight, for this tonight(Whoa! )With knives and pens, we've made our plight." They both sang, getting louder with each word.

"This is not choir! It is detention!" Iruka shouted having just walked in the room.

Naruto shut off his ipod quickly & hid it in his jacket pocket.

"Sorry." Both boys said quickly & nervously.

"You will be cleaning off the chalk board for the hour. I have to have a meeting with the principal so I'm trusting the President to keep both of you in line. Can you handle that Sasuke?"

"Yes. We won't do anything. We'll just clean." Sasuke said obediently.

"Ok. Get to it."

Iruka turned and left the room.

"Mr. President, can we listen to music as we clean?" Naruto asked Sasuke, pulling his ipod & speakers out of his jacket.

"Of course Captain Slacker." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto rolled his eyes & pressed play. The ending of Knives and Pens played. Naruto set his ipod and speakers down on the desk he had been sitting at & walked up to the front. Sasuke & Naruto set to the task of cleaning the huge chalk board. I must be Emo by Adam and Andrew started playing. Sasuke & Naruto started singing it quietly.

After a few seconds they both noticed that the other was singing. They both picked up the volume. They started dancing to the song while singing & cleaning.

When it got to the part where it says 'If I said I like girls I'd only be half right.' Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Ya know, since we're stuck in here and no one will believe you any ways…I'm bi." Naruto told him.

"Ok. I won't tell. Because I am too." Sasuke shrugged.

"Ok then."

They went back to dancing. & everything was fine…until the next song played and Sasuke couldn't stop himself. Save the Last dance for me by The Drifters started playing. Sasuke dropped his rag & grabbed Naruto's hand. He pulled Naruto towards him. He spun Naruto a few times before putting his hand on his waist & started slow dancing, very well. Naruto slowly put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder & danced along with him (A/N anyone who has watched Queer As Folk(QaF) they dance like Brian & Justin.) The two moved in sync…though neither had practiced at all. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes & saw something he had never seen before… caring and warmth. It confused Naruto…but also put a special hold on him that made him not pull away when Sasuke leaned in and put a small kiss on his lips. Sasuke twirled Naruto half a dozen times then pulled him back & kept dancing. They danced and twirled, eyes never leaving each others. The song ended and Sasuke dipped Naruto low. The two looked at each other.

Both of them heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall towards them. Sasuke pulled Naruto up, let him go & went back to cleaning the board. Naruto walked up beside him & started cleaning.

Naruto knew the feeling in his stomach wasn't awkward-ness, or guilt, or embarrassment, or anything like that… Naruto couldn't figure out what it was. And it bothered him.

The door opened and Iruka walked in.

"Good job boys. You really did a great job. Most students wouldn't have done anything. I'm impressed." Iruka told them.

"Well we're not like most." Sasuke smiled, a similar feeling in his stomach…but he knew what it was. "Right, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't reply. Instead he went on cleaning the same spot absently. Sasuke elbowed him.

"Huh? Yea…What President said." Naruto agreed hastily, being pulled out of his thoughts.

Iruka smiled.

"I've never said this to a student before…but I enjoy having detention with you two."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled awkwardly.

"So, how much longer of our sentence?" Sasuke asked, of course he was the only student in all of Konohogage that would ask such a blunt question.

"Fifty minutes, thirty seconds and nine milliseconds." Naruto said automatically.

"What he said." Iruka shrugged. "But, you two haven't caused trouble… and I really just have better things to do… so just stay in this room, don't draw any attention to yourselves & you don't have to clean. See ya in fifty." & with that the teacher left the two students he had put in detention to do anything they wanted in a classroom.

Naruto & Sasuke looked at each other.

"So…how 'bout the swim team? They really got bad since Temari got kicked out for slamming Tenten's head into the cement side of the pool." Naruto shrugged awkwardly, pushing his hands in his pockets.

"Yep. But she did kinda deserve it." Sasuke replied back, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yea. You don't make fun of Temari…even if she does have a weird shaped widows peak."

"She doesn't even have a widows peak."

"A very small and curved awkwardly one she does. It's just really weird with her hair up & like it usually is."

"& how would you know this?"

"I have a lot of friends that like to have parties that aren't rated 13 and below."

"Ok then."

There was silence.

Naruto pulled out his ipod & pressed play. I'm just a kid by Simple Plan started playing. Naruto & Sasuke danced awkwardly to the music.

After half the song went by Naruto yanked the speakers out & chucked his ipod across the room. Sasuke looked at him like he was insane.

"We danced. So what? That's all that happened. Let's not get awkward. We can be friends & we can ignore each other…but we shouldn't we awkward around each other." Naruto told Sasuke firmly.

"Umm…ok." Sasuke said, not really having a good reply for that.

"Wanna get some ramen after we get outta here?"

"Sure." Sasuke shrugged, deciding to put the whole incident behind him.

"Good. You're paying." Naruto smiled, wanting to be friends… somewhat.

"Psh. YOU asked ME. It's in the code, you have to pay."

"Nope. My rules say Sasuke has to pay…always."

"You just want free ramen."

"Well duh."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"How about you pay for yours and I pay for mine?" Sasuke rationalized.

"I guess that's fair." Naruto sighed dramatically.

Sasuke smiled & laughed quietly as he elbowed Naruto lightly.

Naruto laughed a little too.

"How do you even know about this place? It's so off the beaten track." Sasuke asked as his ramen was set in front of him by the nice but slightly scary waiter.

"Try the ramen." Naruto answered.

Sasuke questioningly picked up his chopsticks and ate a small amount of his ramen. He dropped his chopsticks and looked at Naruto with shock & surprise on his face.

"It's my job as a ramen lover to know all the best places to get ramen. And this is by far THE best place." Naruto smiled proudly.

"I could kiss you for introducing this to me."

"Please don't." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke flicked Naruto's arm jokingly. Naruto spazzed out & slapped Sasuke with far more force than necessary.

"Ow." Sasuke said, kissing his abused hand.

"Sorry. I have a thing about being flicked." Naruto said stirring his ramen with his chopsticks.

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked, getting an idea in his head & making it apparent through his tone.

"Don't you dare." Naruto said, leaning away from Sasuke hazardously.

Naruto leaned too far back & started falling. & by pure instinct he grabbed onto something to stop him from falling. Unfortunately the thing he grabbed onto wasn't as sturdy as he thought. Naruto fell to the ground, table cloth & everything on it falling on top of him.

Sasuke started laughing loudly. Naruto pushed everything off of him & got up. He brushed off his shirt. Sasuke was trying to muffle his laughter but it SO was not working.

"You think that's funny?" Naruto asked him rhetorically.

Sasuke nodded, hands over his mouth. Naruto raised his eyes & picked up his ramen which magically hadn't fallen on top of him. (& people still don't believe Naruto when he says that ramen has special powers. Pfft.)

"You wouldn't." Sasuke said seriously, immediately stopping his laughter.

"Try me Mr. President." Naruto dared.

Sasuke got up & ran from the restraunt. Naruto put the money for the damages & their meals down on the table before chasing after Sasuke.

Naruto was a good runner. He was only a little ways away from Sasuke. He could have thrown it and there was always the chance that it missed, and that would be mean to the noodles.

Naruto eventually tripped just a little, he didn't fall on the ground but he didn't fall…his ramen however…

Naruto forgot about the ramen momentarily & just kept running after Sasuke.

Sasuke ran into a park.

"A park? There isn't a park within miles of the school…& the ramen shop wasn't that far away from it…that can't be good." Sasuke told himself.

Sasuke turned around to see if Naruto was close behind. But before he could even register any images he was falling…And Naruto, who had been super close behind him, rammed into him & they both slammed into the gravel.

"Got you." Naruto panted.

"Fine fine. You win." Sasuke panted, just realizing just how tired he really was.

"I could get used to hearing that." Naruto smile/panted.

"Don't. 'Cuz you'll never hear that again. I guarantee you that." Sasuke smile/panted, looking up at Naruto who was pinning him to the surprisingly hard gravel.

Accidentally in love by the counting crows started playing from somewhere.

"Do you hear that?" Naruto asked, sitting up but still straddling the stranded Sasuke.

"Yea…it's coming from your pocket Captain Slacker." Sasuke said, trying to wriggle free.

"Oh…" Naruto pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

He looked at the screen and was surprised by what he saw.

"It's Sakura." He told the still stranded Sasuke confused.

Naruto pressed talk & put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Sakura. What's up?" He asked casually, leaning back to use Sasuke's propped up feet as a pillow.

Sasuke put his arms up & looked around confused. He pointed to himself…but Naruto wasn't paying attention.

"Sure. We'll have lunch with you tomorrow." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke slapped Naruto's leg, Naruto didn't react in the least.

"Kay. See you then. Love you too, bye."

Naruto hung up. Sasuke flipped over & pinned Naruto to the ground.

"What did Sakura-Chan have to say?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto flipped over & pinned Sasuke down.

"Hi, by, how's it going? & she wants us to have lunch with her tomorrow."

Sasuke flipped over.

"Well we are allowed to go off campus. & why didn't I get a say?"

"You are such an idiot." Kiba laughed, pushing Kankuro slightly.

Sasuke jumped off of Naruto & stood up hurriedly.

"Finally Kiba says something that isn't stupid." Suigetsu smirked, walking up to Kiba & Kankuro from behind a tree.

"If I can change why can't you? Still too much of a loser to actually fight fair. You have to sneak up on people. So lame." Kiba retorted meanly.

"Fine, I'll fight fair. How's this for fair?"

Suigetsu punched Kiba & he fell down. Suigetsu started kicking Kiba. Police sirens wailed.

Sasuke ran up & pulled Suigetsu away slightly.

"You can't have another run in with the cops." Sasuke reminded him urgently.

Suigetsu nodded, remembering. Sasuke pulled on his arm & the both of them ran from the park.

Naruto ran up to Kiba. He dropped down next to him.

"Dude, are you ok?" Naruto asked, pushing Kiba's bangs out of his face.

Kiba hand blood on the corner of his mouth. Kiba stood up madly. He spat some blood on the ground.

"No! That jerk is going to pay!" Kiba yelled angrily.

"Calm down. That's just the adrenaline talking." Naruto told him calmly.

"No it's…wait…why were you here with Uchiha? I thought you guys hated each other." Kiba said.

Naruto looked to where Sasuke had just been. He couldn't see Sasuke. Naruto sighed.

"We do."


	2. Little Yellow Dress

**Ok, this story is based mostly off UchimakiPro's 2 videos, Boku ga soba ni iru - UchimakiPro and KIMI NO TOKORO - UchimakiPro, they are excellent…the videos and UchimakiPro. I encourage all to watch their videos. & is based a lot off of Audience of one by Rise against.**

Sasuke & Suigetsu walked into the school, talking about the math assignment Sasuke had helped Suigetsu with after they escaped away from the cops. Sasuke laughed slightly & punched Suigetsu's shoulder.

"Hey guys, how was your night?" Kiba asked rhetorically & madly, walking up from his spot leaning against a wall.

"Fine." Suigetsu smirked.

"Ours was interesting. We talked to the cops, then Naruto treated us to ramen." Kankuro told him walking up from the hall.

"Isn't that sweet? Maybe you & your little boyfriends can do it again sometime." Suigetsu smirked.

"Dude, stop it with the gay jokes. They aren't funny and they're demeaning." Sasuke said to Suigetsu, tone apparent that he was tired of telling people.

"Why? Are you one?" Suigetsu asked him laughing.

"What if I was? Huh? What would you say then?" Sasuke asked him, eyebrows raised.

"I would say you were a liar." Naruto said, walking up from the hall to their left.

"& why would you say that Naruto?" Sasuke smiled, still believing him & Naruto were in their semi-friend zone.

"Because no person that has a heart would do what you did Uchiha."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a "He said what?" expression.

"Excuse me? What did I do Uzumaki?"

"You're spineless, you run away, & you're weak."

"You're weak brother! You will never beat me!" Itatchi yelled, slamming a sharp kick into his five year old brothers stomach.

"Say that again Uzumaki, I dare you." Uchiha glared.

Suigetsu, Kankuro & Kiba backed up. Sasuke's glare scared them. He looked demonic & two seconds from killing anything in his path. & Naruto was taunting the frightening creature before them.

"You're spineless, you run away like a wimp, & you're weak. Incredibly weak. You'll never beat anyone as long as you're that weak."

Sasuke lost control. The composure that always graced his presence was gone. He grabbed Naruto's collar & punched him repeatedly. Naruto, too stunned by what was happening, just stood there.

Suigetsu ran up & grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"If the principal catches you you'll loose your presidency. Let's just get out of here." Suigetsu reminded him urgently.

Sasuke threw Naruto to the ground & fled the hallway with Suigetsu. Kiba ran up & dropped down next to Naruto.

"Now it's my turn to ask, are you ok?" Kiba asked, pushing Naruto's bangs from his eyes.

"I never thought I would see him that way. It was scary." Naruto said, wiping the blood from his lip.

"Then why did you taunt him idiot?" Kiba asked, smacking Naruto's head.

"He wasn't THAT scary."

"What is going on here?" The principal shouted, running down the hall towards them.

"We're practicing for a play & we wanted real life props such as a hall so we decided to practice here. Sorry we didn't ask for permission, we'll leave if you want us to." Naruto said quickly, without thinking for a minute about what his mouth was saying.

"Umm, no, that's fine. Just get off of the floor, fake blood is a horrible stain to try & get out." The Principal said confused.

He turned & walked away.

"Why did you do that? Uchiha & Hozuki would have gotten in deep trouble & Uchiha would probably have lost his presidency." Kiba complained.

"Sakura would have freaked if Sasuke lost his presidency & then I would have to listen to her complain…Again, about how I need to get along with Sasuke more." Naruto told them simply, standing up.

_**Wow, my mouth is really working on it's own today **_Naruto thought to himself.

"Eh, we've all been on the other side of Sakura's rants. I know your pain." Kiba said, patting him on the back.

Naruto smiled falsely & shrugged at his friend.

The school bell rang. Naruto picked up his backpack that had fallen off when he had gotten hit by Sasuke. Naruto two-finger saluted his friends & headed to class.

Naruto sat at the back like usual. The class filled up & Jiraiya started calling role.

"Uchiha?"

"Sorry I'm late, I was talking to the principal." Sasuke said, walking in at that moment.

_**Boy has good timing.**_ Naruto thought.

"That's fine, just take a seat." Jiraiya said rolling his eyes.

Sasuke looked at the room & headed to an open seat. Sasuke sat two desks away from Naruto.

"Uzumaki?"

"Here." Naruto said, pointedly looking away from Sasuke.

Jiraiya started writing the assignment on the board. Sasuke leaned towards Naruto.

"What's your problem? Why did you get so…jerk-tacular this morning?" Sasuke whispered loudly.

"You were the one being a jerk. Why are you friends with Hozuki? He is such a mean idiot." Naruto whispered back madly.

"We're not friends! I look out for him & he looks out for me, it's just a good system."

"Yeah, beating up your fr…beating up your classmate & him beating up another one is good?"

"No! but if I hadn't stopped him he would be in jail & Kiba would have gotten really hurt. The same with you, I would have lost my presidency & you as a friend."

Naruto, who had been looking forward during their whole conversation finally turned to look at Sasuke.

"One, we were never friends. Two, we will never be friends. & three, what you did yesterday & today have made sure of both of those. You can't have friends…you wouldn't know how to act."

"Sakura's my friend, Ino's my acquaintance, Neji's my acquaintance, Shikamaru's my acquaintance."

"One friend & a million not. & more than half of the time you ditch Sakura for Student counsel stuff or your stupid family things."

"I can't choose when the school will need me & I have to got to the family things. They're my parents, I have to obey them."

"What about your brother, I heard you have brother, why can't you tell him that you have to be with your friends so he can cover for you?"

"It doesn't work that way. We're not that kind of siblings. & who are you to give me advise about family? It's not like you have one."

As soon as those words were out of Sasuke's mouth he wanted a time machine so bad.

"Naruto, I'm sorry…" Sasuke started.

"No, thank you, you just proved my point. Even Suigetsu wouldn't bring up my family. You can't have friends…you don't know how."

"Sasuke…care to pay attention?" Jiraiya asked rhetorically.

Sasuke pulled himself back into his seat & looked down at his desk. Maybe Naruto was right…maybe he didn't deserve friends.

The bell rang, releasing them to lunch & Sasuke got up, determined. He headed to the lunchroom quickly, after dropping his stuff at his locker of course. He saw Sakura sitting on a table Naruto was sitting on the seat slightly below her, his chin was resting on her knee & he was obviously telling her a joke.

Sakura laughed. Sasuke walked up to them.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm sorry that I've had to leave so much for student counsel & my family. But for the next three days all I will be doing is hanging out with you & going to school, starting by taking you & Naruto to Zaria's. My treat." Sasuke said, getting down on one knee in front of them.

Naruto rolled his eyes & looked up at Sakura, if she said yes he would go along too.

"Sure Sasuke-Kun. But why all of a sudden?" Sakura asked, genuinely baffled.

"I just got kind of a wake up call this morning. Some one told me I didn't deserve friends because I wouldn't know how to treat them."

"Who said that? I'll kill them!" Sakura yelled, jumping up.

"It doesn't matter. They were right. You're my only true friend and I haven't been treating you like it. I'm sorry."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sakura pulled Naruto & Sasuke into a hug.

"I love you both so much. I'm so lucky to have you both as friends." Sakura told them.

"We love you too. But if we don't hurry we won't be able to get to Zaria's and back before lunch ends." Sasuke laughed, patting her head.

Sakura let go. She nodded. She got her stuff from the table.

"Let's go." She smiled, holding out her elbows for the boys to loop their arms through.

Both boys smiled & looped their arms through. The trio left the cafeteria, leaving every girl who had just witnessed that pissed to no end.

"I like ramen." Naruto said, pulling apart his chopsticks.

"Well I would hope so… or you're 'I HEART RAMEN' shirt would be a lie." Sakura smiled, stirring her ramen.

"You have a 'I HEART RAMEN' shirt?" Sasuke laughed.

"Shut up! I got it from Ino two years ago…& I really like it. So just leave me alone. & at least I don't wear all black like SOMEONE." Naruto said, turning to look at Sasuke.

"What? I do not! Sakura do I wear all black?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…you tend to… kinda…wear darker type clothing." Sakura said uncomfortably.

"HA!" Naruto shouted pointing at Sasuke.

"Well it's better than wearing all pink!" Sasuke said, turning to look at Sakura.

"I do not wear all pink. Naruto…" Sakura started.

"Yes." Naruto answered before she could even ask.

"What?" Sasuke asked rhetorically, voice obviously saying that he knew he was going to be proven right.

"Well at least I don't look like a wannabe punk." Sakura said madly, folding her arms & looking at Naruto.

"I do n…" He started.

"You kinda do." Sasuke interrupted him.

"You are so mean. I do not."

"Then I don't." Sakura rationalized.

"Nor do I." Sasuke shrugged.

There was silence.

"Ok this isn't working. When we hang out after school we will all meet at Sakura's house & will all be wearing different clothing than we usually wear. Agreed?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine." Naruto shrugged.

"Sure." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Good. Now we have to be heading back to school."

They all got up & after Sasuke paid, they left, arms linked.

"I know it's the last class of the day but doesn't anyone have an answer?" Iruka asked desperately.

"Three over nine?" Naruto asked.

He had been thinking of a non-punk esque outfit he could wear.

"This is Examination of Literature…not Mathematics."

"Told you…I'm good with numbers…words? Not so much."

"Does anyone have an answer? Uchiha?" Iruka asked.

"Ummm, verb?" Sasuke guessed with a shrug.

He had been thinking intensely about what non-black outfit he was going to wear.

"No. Haruno?" Iruka asked desperately with a sigh.

"Orange?" She asked.

She had been thinking of what non-pink out fits she could wear & she was currently thinking about wearing something orange.

"No." Iruka sighed. "The main characters name is Mary Ann."

Everyone shrugged. Iruka walked up to the front of class & sat down in his chair.

"Just read the last three chapters of your book. This is why I hate Thursdays. Your minds are on Friday & no one pays attention." Iruka told them desperately.

He had given up hope & everyone knew it. Everyone shrugged & went to "reading" their books. Sasuke started doodling on a spare piece of paper. Naruto started folding his paper absent mindedly. Sakura started writing about something that her mind wasn't quite aware of.

"Class is over in ten minutes. Everyone can talk. It's not like you're doing work anyway." Iruka said.

Sasuke, Naruto & Sakura were yanked out of their thoughts abruptly by the sudden rise in noise level. They all looked down at what they had been doing & were confused.

Naruto had made a paper ninja star & had colored it with black & purple…though all he had were blue pens.

Sakura had written out a bunch of music notes that formed what she thought would be a very beautiful song.

& Sasuke had drawn Gaara, a senior who really didn't talk to many people that weren't his siblings & only really ever talked to Naruto, sitting on the ground with his knees pulled to him chest, a huge butchers knife with a puddle around it laying on the right side of him while his left arm was bared & bleeding heavily, which had obviously been cut with the butchers knife.

Sasuke crumpled up the paper quickly & shoved it in his binder.

"Well that was creepy." He said to himself.

"What was creepy?" Sakura asked, standing right in front of Sasuke's desk with Naruto by her side.

"…Nothing. Just stupid stuff. What you guys up to?"

"Just thinking about what to wear." Naruto shrugged.

"Did a Sakura comment just come out of Naruto's mouth?" Sasuke asked, mock shocked.

"Shut up emo." Naruto said madly.

"I will when you do punk wannabe."

"Both of you stop!" Sakura said madly.

The boys looked at each other, a wry smile on their faces.

"Make us Preppy." They said together.

Sakura looked at them with raised eyebrows then turned to the class.

"Hey Ino! Sasuke said he wants to go out with you. & Hinata, Naruto said he wants to date you." She yelled.

Sasuke got up & both boys tackled Sakura to the ground. The class looked at them in shock.

"No offence but no we don't. Sorry. Not looking to date anyone right now." Sasuke said loudly, hoping he wasn't hurting anyone's feelings.

"It's ok. We kinda knew that she was lying." Hinata said, smile apparent in her voice.

"Haruno's don't lie!" Sakura said indignantly, trying to get up despite the boys on top of her.

"Now THAT is a lie." Kakashi said.

Everyone started laughing their heads off. Sakura looked around, Kakashi didn't have any reason to be in this class.

"I was sent to tell Sasuke that the Student Counsel meeting is cancelled." Kakashi laughed.

"Cool. Thanks Kakashi." Sasuke said laughing.

"I would stop laughing if I were you." Sakura told the both of them, still trying to get up.

"Why?" Naruto teased.

"Because I'll tell everyone your middle names."

Both boys stopped laughing.

"You wouldn't." Naruto said.

"Try me…wannabe."

Naruto got off her.

"Fine." He said helping Sasuke up.

Both boys helped Sakura up. Sakura slapped both of them.

"Hey!" They shouted.

"That's for tackling me. I mean, who does that?" She asked.

"Us!" They said rubbing their cheeks.

"Want me to kiss it & make it better?"

"Yes." They pouted playfully.

Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"Pass it on." She smiled.

"No way." Sasuke told her.

"What Mr. President, scared of something?" Naruto taunted.

"No, I just wanted to do this." Sasuke smiled.

He swooped in & kissed Naruto on the lips. The class was frozen in shock…& you could hear the shock, though their wasn't a sound in the room.

"Wanna push away Captain Slacker? Or do you wanna stop being a wimp?" Sasuke taunted.

He was going to pull away & tell everyone it was just a joke & that it was nothing…then Naruto acted without thinking…like always.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's neck & pulled it to join his mouth. Then he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck & kept them there. After about a minute of one sided making out, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist & started pulling his weight.

After close to five minutes of in class making out Sasuke & Naruto pulled away from each other. They looked at each other & got the same idea.

"Got ya!" They yelled to the stunned class loudly & happily.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"We got you. Why would I EVER kiss that?" Naruto asked, motioning to Sasuke.

"& why would I kiss him? Just that fake kiss almost sent me into a ramen overload." Sasuke told them.

"I don't eat that much ramen!" Naruto yelled madly.

"Yeah Naruto…you do." Sakura told him.

"You're mean!" He pouted.

"So the kiss wasn't real?" Shino asked.

"No." Sasuke told him.

Everyone returned to normal behavior. After a few seconds the bell rang & everyone ran out of the class. The three headed to their lockers which were conveniently right next to each other. They dropped their stuff off & got what they needed to take home. They walked out into the front together. A big black car was waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke was about to tell them something when Suigetsu walked up.

"Hey Sasuke, I need your…book from your locker." He told Sasuke shadily.

"Oh, ok. Guys I have to get Suigetsu a book. I'll be back in a few minutes, wait for me Kay?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Naruto shrugged.

Suigetsu & Sasuke walked back in doors. They walked to Sasuke's locker. Sasuke opened it & looked around, when he saw no one he pulled out a bag & thrust it into Suigetsu's pocket.

"Thanks." Suigetsu smiled.

He leaned it & pecked Sasuke on the lips. He walked away.

"He has got to stop doing that." Sasuke said to himself, closing the locker.

"What are you playing at? I thought you weren't friends." Naruto said walking up to him.

Sasuke looked at him shocked.

"We…we're not. I hid something for him so he wouldn't get in trouble. It's part of us looking out for each other."

"Then why did he kiss you?"

"He's weird. I think he has a crush on me."

"You swear you aren't together?"

"Yes. I swear, lets go meet back with Sakura."

Sasuke saw his black car waiting.

"So reconvene at Sakura's in half an hour?" He asked them.

"Sure." Sakura smiled.

"Kay." Naruto said.

Sasuke got into the car & it drove off.

Naruto & Sasuke were both sitting in Sakura's living room, & they had been for twenty minutes.

Naruto was wearing a yellow shirt & pale blue jeans with red & black air walks.

Sasuke was wearing an orange shirt with dark blue jeans & black & white checkered high tops.

"Sakura! Hurry up!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll be there in a second!" Sakura yelled back.

The boys were just looking at their hands & the ground.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked.

Both boys looked up. & they were shocked. Naruto got up & pointed dumbly while he shouted:

"WHEN DID YOU GET A CHEST?"

Sakura slapped him.

"Come on, you had to have noticed them before. They're not that hard to see." Sasuke said walking up next to Naruto.

Sakura slapped him.

"Stop checking me out!" She shouted.

Sakura was wearing a yellow dress that showed off a lot of her chest & black high heels.

"Can we just go?" She asked agitated.

"Sure. Whatever the hooker wants." Sasuke smiled.


End file.
